Just for them
by TheUtsukushiiYume
Summary: Read to find out R&R please


Disclaimer: Do I write like the type of person who could own this anime, or these songs?

_I found myself today__Oh, I found myself __And__ ran away__But something pulled me back__Voice of reason__I forgot I had_

Hinata sat in her rocking chair by the closed window in their house. Her arms were folded across her chest as she slowly rocked back and forth, her eyes never leaving the little tree in their front yard. They had planted that tree, Hinata and her daughter. Her beautiful eight year old daughter.

She remembered everything about that day, the little smiles she gave her mother, her hands covered in dirt. Her smiles were like honey, sweet and enticing. How could anything so beautiful come from her?

Her daughter had hair like her father, the man Hinata was head over heels in love with, and lilac eyes like her mother. She was sweet and petite, yet confident and tended to act without thinking first. All the things she loved about her were unique, they were her little daughter, Aiko, nothing could be like her, no one could take her place. Just like her husband.

Hinata closed her eyes and let a tear drop from her eyes, grazing her skin coolly, sliding aimlessly down her cheek. She felt just like that tear, lost, alone. She couldn't help it though. She was like an animal. She lived to mate and have children of her own and now…she's lost everything.

_All I know is you're not here to say__what__ you always used to say__and__ it's written in the sky tonight_

Hinata stood up, walking over to the bedroom that changed everything. On the dresser there was a picture, she picked it up and gazed longingly at it. A man was in the picture; his short spiky blonde hair covered his eyes slightly. His grin was wide as he held onto a woman with shoulder length ebony hair and lavender eyes, the woman looked so happy.

It took Hinata a second, just a second, to realize and remember who the woman in the picture was; who the beautiful, exotic and happy woman was. It was her. Hinata couldn't remember the last time she had been truly happy. It must have been ages ago, it seemed.

But, things always seemed to brighten, just the teeniest bit, when she looked at the sky and thought about them, how they always use to smile even when something was bothering them. It was like they were sending a message to her through the stars. And she had yet to find out just what that was.

_So I won't give up__No, I wont break down_Hinata sighed as she walked over to the stereo and turned it off. She went over to sit on her bed and put her face in her hands. Her shoulder shook as she cried silently. She wouldn't be able to do that. She was known for her breakdowns. She was known to give up.

_Sooner than it seems life turns around__And__ I will be strong _Hinata looked at her stereo, her eyes wide. She walked over to it again and pressed the off button. Before she had even taken two steps away it clicked on again.

_Even if it all goes wrong__when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe __Someone's__ watching over me_

Hinata moved away from the stereo, not looking away from it though, and she felt her knees give out. Standing in front of her was a translucent figure. Slowly it became clearer and more defined and she realized that it was her daughter, holding her blue ball, the one she died with. Her finger was still on the power button and she moved it over turning on the radio, her eyes never leaving her mothers.

"--Tap on my window knock on my doorI want to make you feel beautifulI know I tend to get so insecureIt doesn't matter anymore—"

"—You're beautiful You're beautiful You're beautiful it's trueThere must be an angel with a smile on her face—"

"—I know you're going awayI take my love into another dayIn my thoughts you're with meI fell in love with your waysI know you're going awayLead my heart into a dazeI know you're going awayLeaves a void in my heart and soulWherever you areWhatever you doI feel the walls surrounding youWherever you areWhatever you doI know you are independentBut I'm trying to get through to youWherever you areWhatever you doDon't you know, it depends on you…"

"Aiko…." Hinata said. Getting on her hands and knees she crawled forward slowly, tears falling down her face and into her posh carpet.

Hinata stopped suddenly as she felt a hand grip onto her shoulder, turning quickly and falling onto her butt, she saw her husband, His night clothes and night hat still on him. "Naru-to?!" she sobbed.

She felt her body growing heavy and her world swirled into a vortex. She felt herself falling in. Through this vortex, though, she heard his voice, his glorious voice, envelop her, cradling her into the best sleep she had had in months. "Move On." He said.

When she had woken up the next day, she sprang forward, her bed sheets wet from sweat. She smiled softly, remembering the dream she had before and looked over at her stereo. She loved them dearly, and she would do anything for them. So if they wanted her to move on, she would.

If they wanted her to think that she's beautiful and that there are always people that love her then she will. If they want her to believe that she shouldn't give up then she would. If she wanted them to believe that they were still watching over her…then she would. She'd believe all of it. Just for them.


End file.
